Transformation Guidlines
The Transformations of each race can be found here. Shinigami The Shinigami have a few transformations that increases their power and speed to help them over come their enemies. They usually need to revert back to their Sealed form in order not to use up too much Reiryoku. Shikai (Initial Release) The second form available to a Zanpakuto, it is unlocked by saying a release phrase and the Zanpakuto's name. Usually, the Shinigami is unable to hear their Zanpakuto until they have the power to do so. *20 Speed boost *25 Damage boost *Takes 300,000 Reiryoku to learn Bankai (Final Release) The third form available to a Zanpakuto, it is available when a Shinigami reaches a certain plateau of Reiryoku and offers the most benefits to the Shinigami.The name of their Zanpakuto also changes slightly. *Stats x2 *Takes 1,000,000 Reiryoku to learn *Mastered at 5,000,000 Reiryoku *Drains 500,000 Reiryoku each turn until mastered. Final Stage This is the final form a Zanpakuto can reach with their master. It seems as if the Zanpakuto fuses with the Shinigami increasing their power immensenly. You must go through special training to unlock this form. *Stats x10 *Must go through Special Training *Need Bankai *Takes 10,000,000 Reiryoku to transform *Once you leave this form, all but 1 point of your Reiryoku is drained and regenerates over the course of a week. Visored The visoreds have the some transformations as the Shinigami with a few alterations. Mask The Visored summons a mask that resembols a hollows and increases the Visoreds power by a lot. *Stat x2 *Drains 500,000 Reiryoku until mastered *Mastered at 5,000,000 Reiryoku Hollow Soul When a visored is close to death the hollow soul inside of them may take over and try to keep the Visored alive. They attack ferociuosly and will stop at nothing to murder the opponent. Half of their mask will be attached to the face, looking as if it is evaporating. *Stats x5 *Regeneration of 10% max health each turn until at 50% or more *When you regain control, you will be stunned 1 turn. Full Hollow When a visored falls below 5% health, or dies, the Hollow soul inside of them takes over completely and they get a secong chance at life, they transform into a full Hollow and lose all control. If they win the fight, they will be restored to full life, and if they lose, they will transform back to normal with 1 life and 1 Reiryoku. *Stats x15 *Regen 40% max health each turn *Once used, your inner hollow may try to take control more often. Hollow The hollows have transformations that are permanent and a few that are not. Gillian A mindless conglomeration of many hollows. *Must devour 25 hollows *Permanent Boost of 20 Speed *Permanent Boost of 35 Damage *Cannot be achieved, if any part of you were eaten by a Hollow Adjuchas A smarter and smaller form of the Menos evolution *Must Devour 15 Gillians *Permanent Boost of 30 Speed *Permanent Boost of 45 Damage *Cannot be achived, if any part of you were eaten by a Hollow, or Gillian. Vasto Lorde One of the most powerful forms a Hollow can achieve, the smartest and most planned out sect and form of Hollows. *Must Devour 5 Adjuchas *Permenent Boost of 50 Speed *Permanent Boost of 65 Damage *Cannot be achived if any part of you were eaten by a Hollow, Gillian, or Adjuchas. Arrancar The most powerful form a Hollow can achieve, without having to devour any more hollows. *Must be a Vasto Lorde *Need to remove your mask *Cannot remove your mask until you have a Reiryoku of 7,000,000 *Permanent Boost of 75 Speed *Permanent Bosst of 100 Damage Ressureccion The final transformation of a Hollow that can be reached. *Must be an Arrancar *Stats x10 *Need 20,000,000 Reiryoku to transform. *Drains 10,000,000 Reiryoku until mastered. *Need 50,000,000 Reiryoku to master. Quincy Humans with special powers that have their own set of abilities. Quincy:Letzt Stil (Destruction Stage: Final Form Quincy) A dangerous form to use for a quincy as they may lose their powers after using it. However, it does provide for an insane boost in power. *Must purchase a Sanrei Glove *Stats x10 *Need Reiryoku above 1,000,000 Quincy:Vollstandig (Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form) Removes the drawbacks of Letzt Stil and still increases the Quincy's power. *Requires Reiryoku of 1,000,000 *Stats x10 *Requires opponent to have Reiryoku of at least 1,000,000 Fullbringer Special humans with Hollow like abilities. Second Form Your body is surrounded in Reishi as you evolve closer to your actual fullbring form. *Need to reach Reiryoku of 2,000,000 *Permanent Bonus 50 Speed *Permanent Bonus 50 Damage True Form You get rapped in bandages that act like hollow skin and increse your strength and speed. *Need to reach Reiryoky of 10,000,000 *Stats x10